


Shut Up

by press05



Series: Lyn dabbles in Teen Wolf drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, danny is upset, idek what ethan is doing or why danny is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from tumblr user Dokuhan~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dokuhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/gifts).



> //SHRUG
> 
> again before season 3b aired so IDEK

Danny is calm and quiet. He rarely panics. He isn’t one to cause a scene.

Stiles doesn’t know what to do when the other boy has shinning red eyes with unshed tears and body language that practically screams “NOT OKAY”.

He tries reaching for him but his hand retracts as soon as it pushes towards him. His mouth is unusually dry and he doesn’t know what to even say. His common blurts of stupid or foot-in-mouth don’t even make their way out.

So he’s standing, watching dumbly as Danny finally starts to cry, his jaw clenched as he glares angrily in the direction Ethan ran off to.

"YOU MORON!"

Stiles blinks not at all used to Danny even raising his voice.

"SEE IF I CARE IF YOU DIE! YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Stiles can’t help but frown. “Hey…he’s not gonna die.”

It sounds weak even to his ears but it couldn’t be too far from the truth.

Danny turns his attention to Stiles. “Oh really? Are you certain of that?”

"Well I mean-"

"Oh shut up!" Danny interrupted as he furiously wiped at his eyes. "JUST SHUT UP!"

Stiles couldn’t help but stare with wide eyes. “Dude…”

"WHAT?"

"He’ll be fine and-and it’s gonna be ok, ok?"

"You two are gonna be fine and you’ll adopt non-supernatural babies and start a lovely family."

It was Danny’s turn to just stare at Stiles.

"You’ll send christmas cards for the holidays with your pictures in them and you’ll be perfect."

"You’re…you’re such an idiot." Danny wiped at his eyes again. "Are you sure he’s coming back?"

Stiles shrugged. “He should be dead but he’s not plus he’s a werewolf so I think chances are good.”

Danny sniffled, smiling weakly. “Thanks.”

"Ehh no problem dude just…do me a favor and take a seat?"

The other boy nodded and complied.


End file.
